Hero
by REVOLUTION 25
Summary: One Shot. Depicts a little girls struggle to survive as her home is destoryed by the Covenant. Left for dead, and with the last evac shuttle leaving soon, she is saved by a Hero.


This is a short Fic that's been swimming around in my head for a while. It was inspired by a picture I saw one day, and went through great effort to find again. Currently it's posted on my Facebook and is the wallpaper for my phone, because in my mind it depicts what's best in all Warriors.

* * *

Hero

The little girl ran as fast as she her little legs could carry her, trying to hold back the tears as she did. Her home was destroyed, she had watched from afar as her mother and father where cut down by the monsters attacking her home. The tears started to flow again at the thought, but she knew she couldn't stop, she had to keep running. Her daddy had seen the monsters coming and had told her to run, run as fast as she could and find the soldiers, the soldiers would keep her safe.

But the only soldiers she had found where dead. Their body's smelled like when her daddy had cooked meat on the grill. She could hear loud bangs and roars from behind her, the monsters where getting closer. She ran farther down the street, past broken windows and cars that were on fire. Up ahead she could see the tower that marked the Space Port, she remembered it from when she was little and her mommy and daddy had taken her on a trip to an amazing amusement park. It had been the best time of her life, she had so much fun. But it was gone now. The monsters had destroyed it last year.

She didn't understand why the monsters hated them. Why would they do this? Had people done something wrong? She had asked her daddy this one day, but even he, the smartest person she knew, didn't have an answer. She could remember late at night her mommy and daddy arguing, her mommy had wanted to move to a different planet, somewhere were she said they would be safer. But her daddy said they couldn't afford it, and even if they could he wasn't about to leave the planet where his mommy and daddy had grown up and raised him.

She took a left, heading towards the space port, but as soon as she did she saw that the road was blocked. A huge building had come down right in the middle of the street, and he couldn't see any way through. She could hear people though, a lot of them, just on the other side. She yelled for help but nobody seemed to hear her or care.

Just then though somebody called her from behind. An older woman she didn't know ran up to her with another man behind her. "Oh my god, little girl what are you doing out here?" said the women who looked a lot older than her mommy. The women looked around for any other people. "Where are your parents?" "They're dead." Stated the little girl in a blank voice. "Oh dear, Frank we can't just leave her all alone out here." Said the women turning to her husband.

"And we won't." said the man. "But if we don't make it to the space port before the last shuttle leaves…" "We'll make it." Said the women with confidence. She turned back to the little girl who had tears in her eyes. "What's your name sweetie?" said the older woman. "Kierstin…" said the little girl. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. My daddy told me to find the soldiers; he said they would keep me safe." "That's right and you shouldn't ever go with a stranger anywhere either, but you have to come with us dear, the Covenant are right behind us. There are plenty of soldiers at the Space port, don't worry." Kierstin didn't argue, she'd rather be with anybody rather than be alone with the monsters.

The older man picked her up and they began to run down the street. They passed empty cars and dead people; they even saw a few dead monsters but nowhere near as many dead people. On and on they ran, trying to find a way to the space port. After about 5 minutes, they found an alleyway and where able to make it to the next street, the one that her school and also the space port were on, but her school was a lot father the other way. She wondered if any of the kids from her school where ok…

They could see the Space Port ahead of them, and they were getting closer and closer. All of a sudden though from a street ahead of them a huge group of monsters stepped out onto the street they were on, right in their way. Kierstin gasped loudly as the couple she was with stopped dead in their tracks. The older man set Kierstin down and kissed his wife. "I love you. Now run!" he yelled just as the monsters saw him.

The older women screamed loudly as her husband was shot through the neck with a pink thing that almost looked like a crystal before it exploded. Kierstin shut her eyes, not wanting to see his dead body. The older woman grabbed Kierstin hand and ran with her, trying to get off the street. But they weren't fast enough, and the old lady cried out in pain and let go of Kierstin's hand as she fell to the ground, holding her stomach. "Run!" she yelled at Kierstin, before trying to get up, only to be shot again.

Kierstin ran, the tears streaming down her face as she an as fast as she could, sobbing as she did. Then she felt white hot pain hit her hard in the leg and she fell face down onto the ground. She tried to get up, she had to run, had to get away. She didn't want to die! But she only made it a few feet before another lance of pure pain hit her in her side. She collapsed to the ground. She lay there sobbing, wishing her daddy would come and save her. Where were the soldiers? Her daddy had promised her they would protect her.

She could feel the sticky blood coming out between her fingers where she clutched her side. The monsters where coming, she could hear them. They were laughing! She rolled over onto her back so that she could see the monsters. A big giant scary one that looked like a Dinosaur lifted what she thought was its gun and aimed it at her. She closed her eyes, still sobbing, wishing, praying, that somebody would save her.

Then from above her, out of the darkness came a green blur. It landed right in front of her, cracking the ground beneath its feet. The only thing Kierstin noticed in that instant was the golden visor across its face. The golden shimmer it gave in that instant was the most beautiful thing she knew she would ever see in her entire life. It grabbed Kierstin and pulled her into its arms and turned its back to the monsters, protecting her from them. At first she thought it was another monster, a bigger and meaner one. But it wasn't hurting her, and she felt safe in its arms. It couldn't be a monster…

She could hear the monsters behind the man, she was sure he had to be a man, roar and shoot at the man protecting her. But their guns just bounced off of the man's back, she could see a golden wall of something shimmer around the man protecting her. It was beautiful to watch. He turned around, still holding her and protecting her with his left arm and leg, and pulled out a gun and began to shoot back at the monsters. Still crying but not near as much anymore, Kierstin turned to watch as at least 6 of the monsters fell to the ground. Then the man protecting her yelled in a powerful voice. "Spartans! Covering fire!"

From the sides of the street came loud bangs and flashes of light. She could feel the ground shake and explode behind her and she buried her face into the chest of the man holding her, but she feeling remarkably safe in the strange man's arms.

The man then picked her up and held her in his arms as her ran off the street and into a building. She saw another man dressed the same way he was appear in a doorway. It seemed like they were talking, but she couldn't hear anything. It didn't matter anyways; she was safe in his arms.

The man carrying her took off back out onto another street and ran faster than she had ever seen anybody run before. And before she knew it, they were at the space port. She saw a soldier run up to them. "I'll take her from here sir. Don't worry, I will personally put her on the shuttle, but we have to hurry, it's about to leave." The man holding her nodded and looked down at her, just as she looked back up at him. She knew he had to go now, but she didn't want him to… she wanted him to stay with her and keep her safe.

Before she could say anything, the man set her down on her feet and knelt down beside her. "It's ok." He said in a rough, yet gentle voice. "Your safe now." She nodded wiped her tears away. "You have to promise me that you'll be safe to." She said, still trying to wipe away the tears. The giant man in the green armor paused it this before looking back down at her and messing up her already filthy hair even more. "Spartans never die." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. She smiled at him, before standing on her tip-toes and giving him a small kiss on his golden visor.

As the shuttle took off, Kierstin fell fast asleep, too exhausted to cry or do anything. She knew however, as she fell into a deep sleep, that she would never forget that man in the green armor and the golden visor.

* * *

Read and Review.

The picture itself depicts a little girl, maybe 10 or 12, who is bleeding from several wounds inflicted by plasma rounds. She is wrapped protectively in a Spartans arms who is using his (or her) body to shield the young girl from more plasma rounds coming at them, while the Spartan fires a pistol back at the unseen enemy. The little girl is crying and looking back at the advancing covenant with fear in her eyes.


End file.
